¡No quiero eso cerca de mi hijo!
by Miss Bohe
Summary: —¡No quiero eso cerca de mi hijo! ¡No a esta edad!—Lily entraba a la estancia, con el ceño fruncido y, claramente, enojada—. ¡No quiero tener que llevarlo a San Mungo a esta edad por algún accidente, causado por esa cosa./


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter me pertenece. Nah, son de la propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

_Esta historia participa en el reto Más de 1.000 historias del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

**Para conmemorar las más de 1.000 historias, elegí usar el siguiente reto: Reto "La pareja perfecta": escribir una historia sobre vuestra pareja preferida, independientemente si es canon o no.**

* * *

><p><em><span>¡No quiero eso cerca de mi hijo!<span>_

* * *

><p>—¡Cornamenta!—exclamó Sirius ni bien abrieron la puerta de la casa de los Potter.<p>

—¡Canuto!—respondió James y se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

—Parecen dos amigos que no se habían visto hacia mucho tiempo—dijo Lily, yendo hacia donde se encontraban los dos hombres, cargando a Harry en sus brazos—. Irónico, porque te quedaste hasta muy entrada la noche, Sirius.

—Ven acá pelirroja—soltándose de su mejor amigo, se acercó a dones se encontraba la mujer y la saludó—. Hola cachorro—Harry se rió por lo dicho por su padrino y estiró sus bracitos hacia él.

—Ve con tu padrino—Lily le dio a Harry, notando como se removía inquieto.

—Campeón, no le digas a tu madre, porque sino termino muerto, pero—comenzó a decirle el animago a su ahijado, mientras que se ubicaban en la sala de estar, seguido por James—, te he traído un regalo.

—¿Qué le has traído esta vez, Canuto?—preguntó James, mientras que se ubicaba al lado de su mejor amigo.

—Es una conversación entre cachorro y yo. ¿Le decimos, Harry?—Sirius se dirigió la pequeño y, por respuesta, recibió una sonrisa—. Bueno, le he traído una escoba de juguete, esas de las que vuelan a un metro y medio del suelo.

Harry, como si entendiera las palabras de su padrino sobre escobas, se removió, contento.

—Creo que te a entendido—James carcajeo por la visión de su hijo.

Sirius le pasó a James al pequeño, y se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada, donde había dejado un paquete al costado de esa, sobre la pared, cuando había saludado a su amigo. Se acercó a dónde se encontraba padre e hijo y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del pequeño Harry.

—Es un honor para mí darte tu primera escoba de juguete—el ojigris sacó la pequeña escoba de juguete y se la posó sobre los bracitos de Harry, que se encontraba sentado en el sofá.

Antes de que alguno de los dos hombres o que Harry hiciera algo, la voz de una mujer los sobresaltó.

—¡No quiero eso cerca de mi hijo! ¡No a esta edad!—Lily entraba a la estancia, con el ceño fruncido y, claramente, enojada—. ¡No quiero tener que llevarlo a San Mungo a esta edad por algún accidente, causado por esa cosa.

—Lily, amor. No es para tanto. Es una escoba de juguete, no una de verdad. Y no vuela muy alto—James le lanzó una mirada a Sirius, para que dijera algo más.

—Sí, Cornamenta tiene razón. Solamente vuela a un metro y medio sobre el suelo—dijo el animago, intentando ayudar a su mejor amigo.

Lily miraba a ambos hombres sin cambiar su expresión en el rostro.

—También piensa, Lily. No es una escoba de carreras profesionales. No le va a ocurrir ningún accidente, teniendo un padre que juega muy bien al Quidditch—la risa perruna de Sirius no se hizo esperar, cuando James había terminado de decir lo último.

—Sí, buen jugador. ¿Acaso te olvidaste de aquella vez que te caíste en medio de un partido?—Sirius se estaba recuperando de la risa, pero lo dicho por la pelirroja volvió a incrementar su risa, cuando vio la cara que había adoptado James.

—Eh... No, me acuerdo perfectamente—se notaba que no le gustaba que le recordarán aquel incidente.

**FLASHBACK**

_—¡JAMES!—se escuchó un grito por todo el campo de juego._

_El grito provenía de cierta chica pelirroja, que se encontraba en las gradas, observando el partido, junto a Remus y a sus amigas._

_Todo iba bien. Gryffindor iba ganando por trescientos puntos a Slytherin. Solamente les faltaba atrapar la snitch para poder ganar el partido, e irse a festejar a la Sala Común, como hacían cada vez que ganaban un partido o la misma final de Quidditch._

_Iba todo bien, parecía que nada podría pasar. Pero toda suerte no dura mucho tiempo._

_James estaba siguiendo a la snitch***** por todo el campo de Quidditch, seguido por el otro buscador. Solamente fue un segundo de distracción, en el que giró la cabeza para mirar a Lily cuando, una bludger, mandada hacia él por el golpeador de Slytherin, le impacta en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, haciendo que James cayera de la escoba._

_Inmediatamente, el partido se paró y toda la gente comenzó a hablar y a exclamar. Los que llegaron sin demoras hasta donde se encontraba James tendido en el piso y rodeado por profesores, fueron Lily, Remus y Sirius. Él último se hacía enfrascado en una pelea contra el golpeador de Slytherin._

_—Remus, ve con Sirius—le dijo Lily, mientras que se agachaba al lado del pelinegro, y volvía a recomponer la respiración, por la corrida que habían hecho—. Ve a contenerlo, porque si no, puede hacer algo que se arrepentirá más tarde._

_El hombre lobo no dudó ni un instante. Fue hasta donde se encontraba Sirius y logró pararlo a tiempo de que se abalanzara hacia el integrante del otro equipo, para golpearlo._

_—James, por favor. Despierta—susurraba la pelirroja, mientras que le tomaba la mano—. Por favor._

_Se lo repetía una y otra vez, mientras que algunas lágrimas traicioneras, bajaban por sus mejillas. Hasta qué, en un momento, sintió que su manó era apretada por la de James y que él abría los ojos._

_Inmediatamente, una sonrisa de alivio se le dibujó en la cara de la pelirroja._

_—¿Estas bien?—fue lo primero que le preguntó._

_—Parece que ahora si—le empezó a responder James, mientras que se incorporaba, con la ayuda de la chica—, porque estas a mi lado._

_Lily movió la cabeza divertida, sin creer lo que decía su novio. Y lo besó, sacando toda la preocupación que había tenido que soportar._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

James tenía mala cara, al recordar ese momento.

—P-pero... ¡No fue mi culpa!—exclamó—. Fue culpa de Slytherin.

—En eso tiene un punto, pelirroja—comentó Sirius, ya más calmado, mientras que jugaba con Harry.

La pelirroja soltó un bufido por lo dicho por su esposo y por su amigo.

—Aunque no fueron todas la veces accidentes—dijo James—. Acuérdate de esa vez, Lily.

A Lily se le modificó el semblante.

**FLASHBACK **

_—¡Hey! Lily—se escuchó un grito, proveniente del campo de juego. Se estaba desatando el juego Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw _

_La aludida se dio la vuelta, ya que se encontraba hablando con unas amigas. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con que James estaba a su misma altura, sentado en su escoba y sin prestar la más mínima atención al partido. Parecía que tenía otra cosa en mente._

_—¿Qué haces?—Lily tenía una sonrisa en la cara. No podía creer hasta donde podía llegar James._

_—Solamente quiero un beso. Ya sabes... Para la buena suerte—le contestó él, mientras que la típica sonrisa que ponía James, cada vez que coqueteaba con alguna chica. Esa misma sonrisa hacia que a Lily sintiera cosas por todo su cuerpo_

_Lily movió la cabeza, negando divertida, mientras que lo tomaba por el borde del uniforme._

_—Ven—y lo besa. _

_Y James no se queda atrás. Le responde el beso gustoso._

_—Cornamenta. Si no vienes YA te voy a derribar de tu escoba. Y sabes que lo cumplo—se escuchó la amenaza de Sirius detrás de James._

_Lily se separó de su novio, y vio, divertida, a ambos amigos._

_—Te amo—le gritó James, mientras que seguía a Sirius._

_—Yo también—le respondió, todavía manteniendo la sonrisa._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

James tenía una sonrisa arrogante, al notar como cambiaba el estado de ánimo de Lily al hacerla recordar aquel momento.

—Igual. Quiero esa cosa lejos de Harry—exclamó de golpe, antes de marcharse hacia la cocina.

James se sentó al lado de su amigo, viendo como jugaba su hijo con un peluche que le había regalado Remus la semana pasada.

—No te preocupes Harry. El tío Sirius te va a enseñar a montar en la escoba. Y no el padre que tienes—una sonrisa se le formó en los labios de James, antes de darle un golpe a Sirius y de reír ambos hombres.

* * *

><p><strong>*para ese momento me base en una imagen de Viria ( viria13 . deviantart art  are - you - okay - 256476848), en la que se puede observar que James tiene una snitch en la mano. Por eso es que puse buscador.**

**Bueno, historia nueva! :D**

**Espero que les guste.**

**¿Review? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Algo?**

**~Bel~**


End file.
